Emerald Armor
Emerald Armor is the second best set of armor in the game, it has a bright green and brown tone. There are 4 pieces of the Emerald set, including the bag. This consists of shiny green pieces of armor that fit around you, following the style of the Magnetite Armor set too. The entire set gives ~54% damage reduction, being better than a full Magnetite Set which has 48% damage reduction. The bag does not contribute to the damage reduction. |-|Helmet = The emerald helmet is the top piece of the set. It looks like a recolor redcliff helmet. This helmet is estimated to have a 18% damage reduction, but more testing is needed. Crafting Materials |-|Chestplate = The emerald chestplate is the middle piece of the set. It has a basic design of a U and has two other blocks integrated into it. It looks to be like a modern-day vest that just has a different color and texture. This chestplate is estimated to have a 18% damage reduction, but more testing is needed. Crafting Materials |-|Greaves = The pair of emerald greaves is the bottom piece of the set. It has two block, one stacked on top of another with a little space. It also has two blocks integrated into the bottom block that has a different color and texture. This pair of greaves is estimated to have a 18% damage reduction, but more testing is needed. Crafting Materials |-|Bag = The emerald bag is the eighth and second highest tier of a bag(surpassed by the God Bag) . The design follow the same style as the other bags, having two ring around a block with a smaller block being framed by a ring. This is the most expensive part of the emerald set, as it requires 9 emeralds instead of 3. This has an estimated 500 inventory space, half that of the God Bag! Crafting Materials Trivia * Full armor will cost 12 emeralds, Full armor with bag will cost 21 emeralds * When added, Emerald Armor was actually weaker than Magnetite Armor. This has been confirmed as an error and was fixed on 5/17/18. This confuses players who used emeralds and/or magnetite. * Emerald Armor was added from the Emerald Update, released on 5/12/10. It did not come out with the tools, unlike the magnetite update. * Two days before the Emerald Update came out, Soybeen posted a picture of a completely different aspect of the emerald helmet, which appeared to be a Viking helmet, with other objects. It seemed to be based on the Knight of Supreme Skill hat from the ROBLOX catalog. But before the upgrade, the emerald helmet looks completely different as seen above. Probably, in the catalog a helmet called Earth Knight was found or they told him and he decided that he looked better with the game. * The place behind the miserable God currently has an emerald mineral node with 3000 HP. But before the 2nd update, just after the original Emerald update, the site originally had 3 nodes of emerald ore and each had 100 HP. After updating the map's legacy, it was impossible to find them because the map became the previous one. The only way to find the Emerald minerals for the set was to find and destroy a Treasure Chest, open an Emerald Chest or mine Sheldon. * Before the Mojo update, the whole set gave a 69% damage reduction. The armor was probably nerfed because it was too dominated and to give way to the new Armor of God. * The Emerald Helmet is also known as the Knight of the Earth in the roblox catalog. The only difference is that there is a part that covers the Earth at the top of the hull. * This is the fourth most common armor. * The hat uses the mesh of the Earth Knight in roblox. *Emerald Armor is the 4th Strongest Armor to have in the Game, compared to Pink Diamond, Void, and God. *Despite the fact that all emrald armor only us emeralds to craft ,the helmet has a blue gem which is odder than Odd Berry. Category:Armor Category:Useables Category:Emerald Items